As a technique for discharging a liquid material by dripping or flying the material in the form of a droplet and for discharging the liquid material in a constant amount, the applicant has previously proposed a discharge device, disclosed in Patent Document 1, comprising a tube-like measurement section, a plunger internally contacting the measurement section, a nozzle having a discharge port, a first valve for interconnecting the measurement section and the nozzle, a reservoir for storing a liquid material, and a second valve for interconnecting the reservoir and the measurement section, wherein an inner diameter of the measurement section is substantially equal to a diameter of a through hole formed in a valve member of the first valve. Also, the applicant has previously proposed a liquid material discharge device, disclosed in Patent Document 2, comprising a discharge section having a discharge port for discharging a liquid material, a measurement section for sucking the liquid material into a measurement hole with retracting movement of a plunger that slides while closely contacting an inner wall surface of the measurement hole in the measurement section, and for discharging the liquid material from the discharge section with advancing movement of the plunger, a valve selectively shifting between a first position for interconnecting the liquid material reservoir and the measurement section and a second position for interconnecting the measurement section and the discharge port, the valve sliding in close contact with the discharge section and the measurement section, wherein the measurement section is disposed at a distal end of the liquid material reservoir.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-190871    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-296700